


With you

by adnarim97



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, I am so sorryry for this holy shit, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnarim97/pseuds/adnarim97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I keep trying but in the end it's just too much. It hurts too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if i should add another chapter from Kiyoshi's pov hmmm...

I thought the days would become easier since more time had passed. Time heals everything, that's what everyone saying. It gets better. Hang in there. Don't give up. So I kept going and pushing. Wake up, shower, get dressed, eat, work, sleep, and repeat. How long will it be until it gets better? I ask myself, since I haven't felt any improvements. My heart didn't ache less, my thoughts didn't become brighter, my body didn't become less heavy. The days all blend togheter. I kept to my routine, trying my best to keep going. It wasn't easy. Not at all. My soul hurt. It felt like I wasn't even here. I lost something important long ago. The other half of myself. But it's alright, it'll get better soon, right? Yeah, I'll be okay, I just have to be patient. Wait it out. Keep going. Don't stop.

It didn't get better. I felt more and more empty for every day that went by. I wanted to visit you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe I was being selfish. I was always selfish with you. But you didn't seem to mind. So maybe you would be okay with me being selfish one last time. 

Even more time passed and I found the courage to visit you finally. I hadn't seen you for so long. I was going to see you soon though, I promise. Because I was selfish, and I couldn't keep going, I was now too tired. And I missed you too much. 

I swallowed the pills one after another, then I laid down in my bed, our bed. I was so tired. It must be okay to rest now. I miss you so much. My eyes closed. They were now too heavy to stay open. I wasn't scared, just tired, so very tired. I couldn't wait to see you again.

When I opened my eyes again you were standing by my side. I was so relived to see you. But your expression confused me. You looked so sad and broken. Why were you crying? Weren't you happy to see me? I was here now with you, why weren't you smiling? I reached out and touched you but you didn't seem to notice me. I couldn't understand why you were so sad. I was here now, I had been tired for a long time, and so very lonely, but now I was here with you. Shouldn't you be happy...? I sat up slowly and huged you gently.  
"Why did you come?"  
"I missed you of course" I rubbed you broad back.  
"You shouldn't be here..." What did you mean? Didn't you see how unhappy I was without you? We were both here now. So we would be okay.  
"We're together now. There's nothing to be afraid of."  
"You don't belong here" You kept mumbling like in a trance, and I kept stroking your back.  
"We'll always be togheter now, you and me, forever"

This must truly be happiness, to be able to be by your side again. I missed you so.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone is confused i can explain the story shortly; Kiyoshi died in a car accident, and Hyuuga tried to keep on living but in the end wasn't strong enough and committed suicide. Kiyoshi has been a ghost watching over Hyuuga, and he desperately wanted Hyuuga to live on and find new happiness. 
> 
> Something like that yeahh...


End file.
